


15 Minutes Above The Fold

by dorothy_notgale



Series: Relativity [1]
Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: 1985-Zero, Alternate Universe, Bad Graphic Design, But He Gets Better, Character Death, Gen, Image-Based, Outsider Perspective, Time Travel, Yellow Journalism, bad timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorothy_notgale/pseuds/dorothy_notgale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The front page of the Hill Valley Telegraph tells of the infamous trial and imprisonment of Emmett L. "Doc" Brown: madman, killer, terrorist and escapee.<br/>Image-based and pretty heavy, but with a happy ending, I promise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saturday, October 26, 1985-0

**Author's Note:**

> Much of this story grew out of the thought, "Whoa, that was close! If he'd been off by even a second, the DeLorean would totally have hit them both!"

[](http://s1286.photobucket.com/user/dorothynotgale/media/15%20Minutes%20Above%20the%20Fold%20-%20BTTF%20Fanwork/HVTelegraphAboveFold-10-26-1985_zps54f88885.png.html)


	2. Tuesday, October 29, 1985-0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one has ever been as beloved in life as when the media catches wind of their heartwrenching death. Or, time for a candlelight vigil.

[](http://s1286.photobucket.com/user/dorothynotgale/media/15%20Minutes%20Above%20the%20Fold%20-%20BTTF%20Fanwork/02FifteenMins-10-29-1985_zps78741cdc.png.html) [](http://s1286.photobucket.com/user/dorothynotgale/media/15%20Minutes%20Above%20the%20Fold%20-%20BTTF%20Fanwork/Correction10-28-1985_zps46e7f07c.png.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vigil photo taken on the set of _Gone Girl_ by [Laura Simon](http://www.semissourian.com/gallery/17235).  
>  Last paragraph of "Plutonium" article quoted from original Hill Valley Telegraph props, via [Futurepedia](http://backtothefuture.wikia.com/wiki/Hill_Valley_Telegraph)


	3. Tuesday, November 5, 1985-0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An arrest is made. Lines are drawn. And a journalist provides a platform for the airing of unsavory insinuations; the Telegraph needs all the sales it can get.

[](http://s1286.photobucket.com/user/dorothynotgale/media/15%20Minutes%20Above%20the%20Fold%20-%20BTTF%20Fanwork/03FifteenMins-11-05-1985_zps1d7fa145.png.html)


	4. Interlude: From the Staff of The Lightning Strike (1985-0)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hill Valley High School's yearbook committee jumps into action. This year's Lightning Strike will have the most moving dedication _ever_. Even if the song choice is, perhaps, not what the dedicatee would have chosen. Van Halen just didn't work with their theme.

[](http://s1286.photobucket.com/user/dorothynotgale/media/15%20Minutes%20Above%20the%20Fold%20-%20BTTF%20Fanwork/SpringYearbook_zps5c4cee07.png.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't lie, this was largely inspired by these two stories from _The Onion_ :  
> [Lucky Dead Student Gets Own Page In Yearbook](http://www.theonion.com/audio/lucky-dead-student-gets-own-page-in-yearbook,13541/)  
> [In Need Of Dedication, Yearbook Staff Sacrifices Homecoming King](http://www.theonion.com/articles/in-need-of-dedication-yearbook-staff-sacrifices-ho,2209/)


	5. Sunday, November 9, 1985-0 (Color Edition)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is something in the DeLorean that shouldn't be. The issue of possible radiation poisoning is, understandably, a touchy one.

[](http://s1286.photobucket.com/user/dorothynotgale/media/15%20Minutes%20Above%20the%20Fold%20-%20BTTF%20Fanwork/04FifteenMins-11-09-1985_zpsef7a9c24.png.html)


	6. Saturday February 1, 1986-0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damning evidence is brought to light.

[](http://s1286.photobucket.com/user/dorothynotgale/media/15%20Minutes%20Above%20the%20Fold%20-%20BTTF%20Fanwork/06FifteenMins-02-01-1986_zpse0f924b6.png.html)


	7. Tuesday, February 4, 1986-0

[](http://s1286.photobucket.com/user/dorothynotgale/media/15%20Minutes%20Above%20the%20Fold%20-%20BTTF%20Fanwork/07FifteenMins-02-04-1986_zpsa7bbcc97.png.html)


	8. Friday February 21, 1986-0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never underestimate a crazy, wild-eyed scientist; they tend to be quite resourceful. In other news, Edna has access to the most esoteric confidential sources.

[](http://s1286.photobucket.com/user/dorothynotgale/media/15%20Minutes%20Above%20the%20Fold%20-%20BTTF%20Fanwork/08FifteenMins-02-21-1986_zps062fc0ce.png.html)


	9. Sunday April 6, 1986-0 (Sunday Color Edition)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These things are ~~not~~ related.
> 
> (Also, Indiana Jones joke ahoy. Struzan posters unite.)

[](http://s1286.photobucket.com/user/dorothynotgale/media/15%20Minutes%20Above%20the%20Fold%20-%20BTTF%20Fanwork/09FifteenMins-04-06-1986_zpsb6fa1fe7.png.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Concluded


	10. Friday May 16, 1986/1986-0

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/107585971@N02/10664177853/)   
[](http://s1286.photobucket.com/user/dorothynotgale/media/15%20Minutes%20Above%20the%20Fold%20-%20BTTF%20Fanwork/10AFifteenMins-05-16-1986-0_zps5df4f09b.png.html) [](http://s1286.photobucket.com/user/dorothynotgale/media/15%20Minutes%20Above%20the%20Fold%20-%20BTTF%20Fanwork/10BFifteenMins-05-16-1986_zpsaa707ac7.png.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I don't have any idea what manner of shenanigans they were involved in that resulted in Einie getting stuck up there. It's just funny and the Hill Valley equivalent of the "kitten up a tree" fluff piece.
> 
> Also, bonus: This story, at least in the Zero timeline, was originally supposed to end in a globe-threatening nuclear war between the US and Libya. But like Zemeckis, I ultimately decided that the flashy atomic ending was self-indulgent and unnecessary compared to the image of sweet cars racing through Hill Valley at almost 90 mph. So there's that, y'all.
> 
> If you'd like to hear some blather and wordvomit on the writing of this and all of my rationale, head on over to [my livejournal](http://dorothy-notgale.livejournal.com/10957.html). I'd love to talk.


End file.
